


Unearthed

by SpoiledAmbrosia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Gem Touching, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Fusion, Gem Fusion, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, bc no one can stop me, body fusion, david is a half-gem for no reason, frank rly said fuck personal space, gem au, hardcore nuzzling, nuzzling, so dont ask, they big gay!!!!!!, w/e tag fusion is, whats better than this just dads bein gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledAmbrosia/pseuds/SpoiledAmbrosia
Summary: David sighed, easing back into his chair, a headache building between his temples. “You don’t believe me.”Frank never stopped looking at his chest, David froze when he finally looked up at his face. “I know it’s in there deep,” Frank’s fingers flexed, David swallow thickly at the recent memory, the only bit of the torture that had him truly petrified.David slipped a hand in his shirt, fingers tracing the edges of his gem, unharmed despite everything. “Yeah, you only tried to pluck it out.”Frank shrugged without looking at him, ever moving eyes roaming the room. “Yeah, well, thought it might sell good.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey what if david was a gem  
> hes a cassiterite babbi in this

David fell in the familiar cushions of his chair, aching knees thanking him for it. He pulled his robe tighter around himself, still shaking the cold from his - pointless - torture. Bringing himself closer to his desk, David looked over the screens crowding it to his new partner. As fate would have it, his partner was looking at him.

 

David craned his neck to avoid Frank’s line of sight, trying to force himself to focus on whatever window he’d managed to open in his haste. He hadn’t looked back up, or brought his eyes anywhere but his screens, but he could still feel Frank’s eyes on him. David sighed, as quietly as he could, as if trying to make himself disappear behind the safety of his computers. It seemed to be working, until it didn’t. 

 

_ Step.  _ Frank was up,.  _ Thud. Thud. Thud. _  Walking and David felt his mouth go dry, taking in his lip to chew it as the footsteps drew near, David seeing Frank out the corner of his eye. He was actively trying not to glance in Frank’s direction, but he was just standing there, presumably confused. And yet, he wasn’t talking. David certainly didn’t want to talk, but here they were. 

 

Realistically, Frank couldn’t stand there forever and he couldn’t pretend to work with him there, so- David spun in his chair, taking Frank off guard and flat out telling him. “Alright, out with it,” he said, gesturing vaguely at Frank, to tell him  _ c’mon already. _

 

“What is that thing? Some kinda piercing?” Frank squinted at him, cocking his head and pointedly looking not at his face, David following his stare down to the v-overlap of his robe. David saw down his chest, light glinting off crystal. 

 

David sighed, shaking his curls at the honest guess. Not the first time he’d heard  _ that _ one. “No, no, it’s my, uh-” His leg bounced against the floor, David tensing his leg to stop the show of nerves. Now, he was the one tongue tied. “It’s my gem, actually,” David said, matter-of-factly, like that explained anything.

 

Judging by the look on Frank’s face, it might’ve sounded like bullshit. David waited a second. Frank’s expression didn’t change. David sighed, easing back into his chair, a headache building between his temples. “You don’t believe me.” 

 

Frank never stopped looking at his chest, David froze when he finally looked up at his face. “I know it’s in there deep,” Frank’s fingers flexed, David swallow thickly at the recent memory, the only bit of the torture that had him truly petrified. 

 

David slipped a hand in his shirt, fingers tracing the edges of his gem, unharmed despite everything. “Yeah, you only tried to pluck it out.”

 

Frank shrugged without looking at him, ever moving eyes roaming the room. “Yeah, well, thought it might sell good.” 

 

David grimaced, not letting himself imagine his gem ending up in some pawn shop. “Yeah, thanks a lot.” He left his hand in his shirt, idly touching his gem. “I’m telling the truth, it’s really  _ my _ gem.” Hands moving to his collar, David hesitated for a moment, then pulled the loose fabric down; Frank had  _ stripped _ him, it wouldn’t be anything he hadn’t already seen. 

 

It was awkward, for the first few seconds. Frank was still just looking at him, at his gem and wore that boggled look on his face. David settled his fingers around his gem, a pale off-gold and cut squarely, facets catching the fluorescent light. It was right where his ribs met his belly, on its side and solidly  _ in _ him. “See? It’s not a trick, it’s  _ me. _ ” Frank didn’t look convinced. David licked at his lips, mouth running dry again. 

 

“You can, ah, touch it.” Frank raised a brow, David stuck out a hand. “ _ Gently. _ ” 

 

Frank looked - conflicted. His arms were tense, tank top showing how the fibers went coiling around each other at the question. His face, told another story. He was checking David’s expression, trying to read him, and eying his gem again. David sighed, this was getting old. 

 

“Frank, I-” David’s words fell short of his mouth when Frank urged forward and suddenly was filling David’s space, going down on a one knee and hands grabbing David’s gem and - leaving his hands there. David breathed easy, Frank’s hand on his gem feeling unfamiliar, not to mention _ rough _ . His gem was  _ sensitive _ , how it was hooked up to the rest of him, David never knew, but touching it always felt overwhelming. 

 

“Tu-told you,” David almost sputtered, breath coming unevenly for a time, having to hold it when Frank’s fingers traced a long side of it. “A _ aall _ me, pal.” 

 

Frank finally poked it, David feeling some of the air be pushed out of him at the  _ poke. _ Davis hissed, Frank’s heavy hand going light. “ _ Careful, _ ” David rasped. His neck had flushed, red pooling around his gem as Frank kept inspecting it,  _ feeling _ it.

 

“How the hell did that happen?” Frank asked, finally seeming content with his very  _ tactile _ observation. 

 

“I was born?” David said, watching as Frank’s expression turned incredulous. “Told you, it’s  _ my  _ gem. Didn’t  _ get _ it, always had it.” 

 

Frank’s lips rose into a bruised scowl. “You some kinda lab project? Somebody cook you up?” 

 

David stared at Frank for a few seconds. Fucker. “I’m a  _ Gem _ , made the old fashioned way.” David shrugged, not looking as confident in his answer. “I guess, half-Gem, technically.”

 

Frank scoff, rising up, leaning up against the desk. He kept David’s gem his center of attention. “And that means what, exactly?” 

 

David spread his hands, thinking of just what being a Gem  _ meant. _ “It means, I, ah.” He blanked. His gem - it’d been years since it’d been a topic of discussion. It was  _ weird _ , yeah, having a magic crystal in you and  _ be _ you was all kinds of fucked, but David had bigger things in life. Sure, it came with other  _ stuff _ , but he was rusty doing that  _ stuff _ . Finding the words, David gave a nod as his continued. “Means I can use my gem for...magic.” Shit, that sounded unbelievable to him. Fact stranger than fiction, right?

 

Frank, on the other hand, seemed about as sure as David sounded. “Magic,” Frank had repeated, shaking his head at David. “You’ve got a magic rock in your gut, alright-” 

 

“Frank, wait!” David had reached for Frank, the man about to hobble back to bed, chair sliding forward and chest feeling warm and then  _ hot _ and -  _ oh. _ Oh,  _ shit. _

 

David’s gem was glowing, pale light casting over Frank and himself. That hadn’t happened in - a  _ while _ . David felt butterflies in his stomach, or that might’ve just been his gem. “Holy  _ shit, _ ” David cursed, hardly able to catch his breath for just how hot his gem was making everything feel, lungs burning behind his ribs. 

 

David tasted ozone, and the lights flickered,  _ flickered _ , off. Still shining, David’s gem was the only source of light in the compound.  _ Oops. _

 

“You do that?” Frank asked, stepping closer, David looking up and briefly taken back at how shadows took to him. 

 

David’s mouth ran dry, tasting static again as the lights flickered back on. “I can disrupt electric fields,” David explained, nodding. “So, yeah.”

 

Frank nodded with him, looking around as the lights slowly grew to their former dull shine. “Yeah?” Eyes on his gem again, and the light above David flickered. “What else?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tea or coffee today?” He asked aloud, waiting, hand swooping over the whistling teapot as he waited. 
> 
> And waited. 
> 
> He stood straight, a tension flowing into his shoulders, muscles pulling tight. He saw over the mess of computers sitting on their desks, to the bed that was - empty. “Hey! I said-” He narrowed his eyes, looking to the other across the room, empty. He was the only one there. 
> 
> He stood, a bubble of uncertainty emerging in his gut. It stirred up his insides, feeling best described as weird settling into his chest, words catching in his throat as his mind raced. 
> 
> He was the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to my gem au theres no rhyme or reason here only a convoluted way to let two dorks be super gay

It’d been too long since they’d had a night like this. Bottles scattered between them, Frank relaxing with a glass in hand, him just watching Frank. 

 

It felt good, seeing Frank open up, laugh and just enjoy himself made him feel too  _ good. _ Frank was relentless when he was out, the wounds he came back with told him that much, what he’d captured on his screen let him see for himself. Frank wasn’t one for breaks; he hated being nagged about it, but it was nights like this when  _ The Punisher _ gave way to Frank. David was gonna enjoy it, enjoy having Frank with him.

 

David hadn’t even his gem growing bright in his fit of laughter, feeling warm all over made the pale sun in his sternum feel tame.

 

David felt Frank’s eyes on him, too drunk to notice he was staring back, the two of them eventually finding each other with something like electricity buzzing around them. David felt it, curls frizzling from the static. Frank was still watching, idly tonguing a split on his lip. It seemed forgotten when he took a quick draw from his glass. “That thing some kinda mood ring?” Frank asked, humor heavy in his words, spoken low and  _ just _ starting to slur. 

 

David fell into another laugh, cheeks burning, skin feeling warm and buzzing all over. Some distant part of him wanted to reel it in, he just couldn’t pay it attention. David hummed, curious fingers dipping past the hem of his shirt to feel his gem, warm radiating up his fingers. “Sarah used to say that,” David muttered, “Not too off, though. Gets to-” David drummed his fingers over his gem, chuckling in his throat at how  _ good _ the impact felt. “Glowing whenever ’m havin’ a good time.” 

 

Frank cocked a brow, head leaning from wall, a smirk hiking his split lips. “You havin’ a good time, Lieberman?” Frank said, like he was daring him. 

 

David rolled towards Frank in his chair, light shining on the other man, Frank’s hand coming up to block some of the light. “Christ, man, point that shit somewhere else!” He was laughing, which was a good sign. 

 

David only shrugged, shuffling his feet to ease closer to Frank, leaning forward in his chair - slipping, toes buckling under his feet and falling onto Frank, a shout building in his throat as he ungracefully dropped on Frank.

 

David waited for the feeling of concrete, but it never came. He looked down, not quite  _ getting _ what he was seeing. He wasn’t falling anymore, the pressure on his arms told him, blinking down and locking eyes with Frank. Oh, he’d caught him.

 

Frank breathed heavily, easing up his grip on David’s biceps, not yet letting go. “Easy, David,” 

 

David barely tried to get out of his hands, chest filling up with warmth like fire. “‘M not goin’ anywhere, Frank.” David leaned forward, legs finding room between Frank’s legs, torso lying over Frank’s. It took a second, but Frank adjusted his grip, slipping further up David’s arms as the man got comfortable on him. “Gonna be  _ right _ here, buddy.” David began to yawn, resting his head on Frank’s chest. His heart his pounding.

 

Below, David felt his own rattling away behind his ribs, feeling like he was a mere motion away from getting hurt. He was drunk, too drunk for his own good and he just- Frank shifted and David felt his arms slip around his shoulders, stubble against his forehead as Frank craned his neck. “Be a pain in the ass gettin’ you in bed, and, hey, don’t go whining when you wake up sore.”

 

Frank - wasn’t a bed. He was hard, muscle yielding but not keeping the ground from feeling like anything but concrete. David squirmed, knees scraping roughly for it. “Then let’s go t’bed, Frank.” 

 

Frank sighed, David feeling him nod against his scalp. “Yeah, alright.” 

 

It was David who had to get them going. Steadying himself over Frank and pulling them both into standing, back to leaning on each other. The trek over was a blur, nothing but the heat coming off of Frank even catching his attention. Frank was trying to put him to bed, but David  _ wanted _ Frank, so he held on as he threw him back. Frank came down over  _ him _ this time, David looking all too pleased with himself.

 

“David,  _ David, _ ” Frank asked, urgently, David still smiling up at his adorably  _ lost _ expression. “What’re you doin’, huh?”  _ What are we doing, _ David imagined he wanted to say.

 

David felt all too good and all too warm to be doing much talking. “Just havin’ fun, Frank,” He held his hands around the back Frank’s neck, pulling him in as his glow turned  _ blinding. _ “Just you and me. Just  _ us. _ ”

  
  
  


There was the sensation of pin needles when he opened his eyes, staring up at fluorescent light and hissing for it. He brought up a hand to rub at his eyes, still heavy with sleep and blinking to adjust to the light in the room. “Shit, what time is it?” His biological clock was still half-asleep, and maybe that was a sign he should’ve stayed in bed, but he didn’t feel  _ exhausted _ \- just hungover. 

 

It was a pressure between his temples, brushing back dark waves out of his face as he threw his legs over the bed, wincing at the creak the old springs at his weight. It didn’t help his headache, but he was sure a handful of whatever was in the cabinet would take care of that.

 

He stood, slowly, finding that it was much easier than it’d been last night. His pants were caught oddly around his legs, slipping a hand past the taut waistband to pull them lower, trying to stretch the patchwork sweatpants. His shirt was tight around his neck, pulling at his collar with a grunt. His fingers itched through the hair over his belly, stale air striking the bare flesh, shirt falling just short of the end of his ribs. Fingers grazed his gem, stillness taking hold of him as he walked towards the kitchen. 

 

The water was on and boiling before long, opening to cabinet to pull out the usual - coffee and tea. The camomile was placed on the counter, coffee next to it. He yawned, scratching through his beard. “Tea or coffee today?” He asked aloud, waiting, hand swooping over the whistling teapot as he waited. 

 

And  _ waited.  _

 

He stood straight, a tension flowing into his shoulders, muscles pulling tight. He saw over the mess of computers sitting on their desks, to the bed that was - empty. “Hey! I said-”  He narrowed his eyes, looking to the other across the room, empty. He was the only one there. 

 

He stood, a bubble of uncertainty emerging in his gut. It stirred up his insides, feeling best described as weird settling into his chest, words catching in his throat as his mind raced. 

 

_ He was the only one.  _

 

His mouth went dry, hand hovering over the teapot snapping to his belly, feeling over his gem. His gem, David’s gem. Why was it on  _ him _ and not -  _ David. _

 

“David?” He, whoever that was, asked aloud, voice cutting out rougher,  _ concerned. _ “ _ David! _ Are you-” His hands gripped his gem, eyes going wide at the sensation that ignited in him from it. His left hand gripped the wrist of his right, assuring himself despite how strange it felt.

 

“I’m here! We- we  _ both _ are?” Letting go of his own arm, his hands moved up his body, feeling over himself, still trying to convince himself that _ this _ was real. It felt real, it felt warm and safe and it would’ve been even better if he could stop shaking. 

 

Nerves, electricity dancing beneath his skin, stretched flesh of his scars lighting up from it. His gem was alight, glowing with the flux of energy. He laughed, sound feeling weird in his voice. “What the fuck - what the fuck is  _ this? _ ” He asked, voice not sounding like neither of them, just  _ him.  _

 

He knew the answer; part of him did, anyway. It was in David. He found the word, eyes closing as it finally dawned on him. “Oh, man, we  _ fused. _ ” 

 

Part of him felt thoroughly annoyed with the answer, but even Frank couldn’t convince himself that this wasn’t nice. “It’s fuckin’ weird, whatever it is.”

 

He snatched the teapot off the element, setting it on the counter. “That was pissin’ me off,” he admitted, headache still pounding at his skull. He dug through the cabinet again, finding the aspirin and downing it with a swig from the tap. He rubbed his sleeve against his lips, grunting at just how tight his clothes were. He’d noticed before, he just hadn’t cared, but everything was combined and small. He was tall, taller than David had been, the long stare he had on himself let him see just how they’d physically come together.

 

Frank was solid, David was lean, but  _ he _ was just  _ huge. _ It was uncomfortable, especially in clothes meant for men leagues below his size - whatever that even was, now. Muscle rippled under his belly fat, arms straining at his shirt, careful not to rip what was still  _ their _ clothes. It was exciting, in a weird way, discovering his body like it was the first time. And, technically, he was. His hands found his face, roaming through his beard, pulling the long hairs and sneering. “Hope you got a razor for this shit,” he said, grimacing at his own words. “It’s mine, too. I like it.” 

 

He stood there, feeling through his beard, other hand moving over the flesh on his arm, gathering static in his fingertips. “You wanna check us out? Mirror’s busted to shit, but at least we’ll see.” He waited, deciding in his head on what he wanted to do. It seemed like a joint task, but their thoughts just slid together, clicking way too easy. 

 

He nodded, curiosity getting the better of him. “Yeah, why not.” 

 

The sink groaned under his weight, lifting his hands before he broke it away from the wall. “Gotta mount that ‘fore it breaks,” he idly noted, gripping the dingy porcelain and giving it a firm tug, pulling away from the wall slightly. “Jesus, that’s not good.” 

 

His head raised back up, a flare of annoyance bursting in his chest. “You forget somethin’?” He stared at himself in the fractured mirror, blinking at his reflection before it came back to him. “Sorry,” he -  _ David _ \- apologized. “Got distracted with all this...broken shit.” Attention solely on himself, he broke into a grin at the sight of himself. “No fuckin’ way,” he muttered, pulling his hair away from his face, dark and falling in waves over his shoulders, a pair of dark eyes peering back at him, face wearing every one of Frank’s scars. 

 

“I look -” He froze, only because  _ they _ froze. His stomach suddenly fell, gem glowing as he fell - and  _ fell _ \- and  _ fell. _

 

Then there was just the two of them on the bathroom floor, watching the light retreat back into David’s gem. He was laid out, breathless, skin flushed and head still splitting. “Frank?” He asked, eyes still shut. “Say something, man, I - I’m  _ so sorry _ , Frank. I  _ don’t- _ ”

 

There was a hand on his head, another coming around his head, fingers lying over his eyes. Then Frank was shushing him, the rough of the man’s stubble over his forehead. His breath rolled hot over David’s skin, Frank just as breathless as he was. “Don’t -  _ don’t. _ ” Frank breathed into his hair. “That was - Jesus,  _ David. _ ” 

 

David reached up, finding Frank’s neck again, pressing their heads together, breathing in the space of each other. “Takes a little getting used to,” David warned, “Or maybe I just suck at it.” 

 

Frank seized up. “We can do that _ again? _ ”

 

David opened his eyes, finding an unfamiliar hopefulness in Frank’s eyes. “Yeah,” he nodded. “You wanna?” 

 

Frank nodded, sinking into the curve of David’s neck. “Goddamnit right, I do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay not to sound weird but i just imagine david and frank as a Big keanu reeves lkjsad;lasjda 
> 
> Fravid (????????) is the Fuckin Big BOI and i hc his personality to be....ultraprotective murder dad. surprisingly stable, difficult to unfuse, frank-dominant and a living LIFE HAZARD. do NOT fuck with him!!!! 
> 
> anyway i hope all of the 8 people who read my fics enjoy this one!!! It kinda got away from me and it's totally unbeta'd bc i just finished writing it not [looks at clock] 10 minutes ago!!! lmao!!! bye <3

**Author's Note:**

> since davids a half gem he can fuse with other humans he can fuse with frank. would you want that? to see david fuse with frank? what if i could show you


End file.
